Right of Princes
Right of Princes is a supplement for Dark Ages: Vampire that tells how Kindred, Garou, mages, and the Inquisitors can come together to rule or influence an area in the Dark Medieval nights. It is the companion book to Spoils of War. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Claim Your Birthright :Whether by inheritance, force or divine ordinance, the land is yours to control and its inhabitants yours to command. You might rule over a vast forest, or your word may be law in a city. The resources of the place are yours and the people look to you for guidance and leadership. In the Dark Medieval, land is power. What will you do with yours? :Rule the Dark Medieval :Right of Princes is the primer on ruling and commanding a domain for all of the Dark Ages games, from a vampire's dark fief to a mage's arcane chantry to a werewolf or inquisitor's hunting grounds. Players will find rules and suggestions for developing their characters' homesteads both individually and as a group - as well as tips for defending them when a rival turns a jealous eye. Prelude: Diplomatic Action Introduction Notes on the demesne and how it is used in this book, as well as a book summary. Chapter One: The King's Domain Information on the living conditions of the people of the Medieval era, including notes on both city and country communities and who rules over them, on the status of women in the 13th century, and on how players can pool Backgrounds to create a functioning domain they all control. There are also notes on the status of rule for mages and inquisitors, and similar methods of pooling their backgrounds. Chapter Two: Home and Hearth Notes on demesne, and reasons to create coteries, caerns, Holy Ground, and crays, as well as quick notes on other kinds of Changing Breeds, wraiths, and Fae. Chapter Three: Guarding the Gates Once a demesne is created, it must be defended. This section includes rules and suggestions for creating fighting forces to protect an area ruled over by supernaturals. Included are suggestions for using ghouls, animals, and commoners, a new Mortis ritual, how to use structures for an advantage, making traps, using poisons, and using Wards and other magic to defend an area. Also included is information on conquering new territory once the original is secure. Chapter Four: Shadow Demesnes Examples, one each, of a kindred, Garou, mage, and Inquisitor demense. Background Information The primary information on this book is for Dark Ages: Vampire. However, there is are notes and information of use to those who play Dark Ages: Werewolf, Dark Ages: Mage, and Dark Ages: Inquisitor. This book is a companion to Spoils of War, and the future fates of the four groups detailed here are presented in the four groups that appear in that book. D.M. Foster was left out of the credits in this book by mistake. He was credited in Spoils of War. Memorable Quotes Characters Prelude: Diplomatic Action *Eon de l'Etoile - The Prince of Béziers. Ventrue *Isarn de Voisons - Eon's Cainite "cousin" who shares his sire *Mouse - Cainite lackey of Eon. Nosferatu *Crepin de Beaumont - Cainite assistant to Eon *Aimeric de Cabaret - Ambassador of the Rose. Toreador Sample Characters *Jean-Marc d'Martinique - Head of Jean-Marc's Rabble. Ventrue *Maiselle of Rochester - Member of Jean-Marc's Rabble. Toreador *Catherine Maidstone - Member of Jean-Marc's Rabble. Toreador *Manfred Bauer - Mercenary working for Jean-Marc's Rabble. Brujah *Brand Gyrdsson - Head of Ulf's Hall. Valdaerman *Gerti Eriksdottir - Member of Ulf's Hall. Valdaerman *Gunnar Nyalsson - Member of Ulf's Hall. Valdaerman *Baltasar Delgado - Knight-Commander of the Protectorate of Compostela. Poor Knight of the Cross *Rafael de la Vega - Member of the Protectorate. Poor Knight of the Cross *Ignacia Navarro de Souza - Member of the Protectorate. Oculi Dei *Fortunato - Member of the Protectorate. Oculi Dei *Aldodi Denezia - Head of the Sept of the Bright Promise. Warders of Men *Isabeau du Laurent - Member of the Sept of the Bright Promise. Warders of Men *Steps-in-Shadow - Member of the Sept of the Bright Promise. Children of Gaia *Simon Ben-Levi - Member of the Sept of the Bright Promise. Warders of Men *Rising-River - Metis member of the Sept of the Bright Promise. Children of Gaia References Demesne (VTM) Category:Dark Ages books Category:2003 releases